


留我独居梦中/Leave Me to Dream

by CarouselCrush



Series: Leave Me to Dream [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blink and You'll Miss It! Sterek, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, MCD, Mechanic Dean, Mentions of Other Characters from Tenn Wolf, Post-Season 12, Sorry Not Sorry, Translator Castiel, Well That Depends On What Happens in S13, What are you dreaming of?, established relationship (kinda), not really - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarouselCrush/pseuds/CarouselCrush
Summary: “但是生活远不止表面的平静所有的事情都是一团乱麻我经历的一切悲痛让我深信生活不过是一团乱麻我只愿独居梦中请留我独居梦中”——Dream, Imagine Dragon





	留我独居梦中/Leave Me to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> 此文是参加DCAapocalypse2017的文稿，根据@三只大白兔的画作写成。【图片地址：http://ultraviolence674.lofter.com/post/1e9d8b6e_117f8ea3】  
> P.S.待我学成如何往ao3插图之后，我会回来把这幅插图搞进来的。

Winchester家在一周中的星期五是最热闹的，大部分时候Sam都会从距离三个小时车程的学校回到家，有时还会带着他的女朋友Jessica；在家做翻译的Cass也会做完手里的稿子给自己放一天假；Charlie不和女朋友约会的时候也会来和他们一起窝在家里看电影吃外卖，或者去Roadhouse喝几杯酒和然后老板的女儿眉来眼去——当然后面这项是Charlie的专利。

Dean像每一个平常的周五下午一样，躺在一辆白色的马自达下面，脑子里想着晚上和朋友们的聚会，以及聚会结束后他和Cass的小规模聚会。

前台的电铃被按响了，把他生动详细的想象画面吓得一溜烟躲得踪影皆无。

他平复了一下心跳，专心忙着手里的活计。没到半分钟电铃又响了起来。Garth是不是又躲后面睡觉去了？

Dean从车底滑出来，抄起抹布擦擦手上的机油。“马上就过来！”

来人是一个二十岁上下的男孩，和Dean差不多高，倒是身材纤细一些。不知道为什么，Dean看到他的那一刻整个人都有种不舒服的感觉。

他上下仔细打量一下这个男孩，总觉得他看人的眼神怪怪的，仿佛别有用意。

好在他这么些年什么奇葩顾客都遇见过，所以并没有流露出异样神色，“下午好，您有什么需要？”

男孩回手指了指门外，动作间略有紧张，眼睛却仍然固定在Dean的身上，“我的车每次起步和刹车的时候都有一种奇怪的声音，我想让你帮我看看是不是发动机坏了。”

Dean一边往门外走一边回忆这男孩是不是自己以前的一夜情对象，又或者是中学时暗恋Cass的同学。看年纪就不太像，他怀疑这个男孩根本就没有成年。上一次有个男顾客一进门就声称去年冬天和他上过床并且坚决要和他再续前缘，场面一时非常惨烈，最后发现是认错人了。他可不想让这种惨剧再次发生。

不过这人虽然奇怪，可这么一张脸，倘若真的遇见过他不会一点印象也没有。

门口停了一辆黑色卡迈罗，谁家二十来岁的孩子会开这种车？他把车顺着后门开进了车库，果然刹车的时候有一声很明显的物体撞击的闷响。

男孩揣着口袋在副驾驶的位置上没有任何动作，突兀地问了一句，“Dean，你最近有没有遇到什么奇怪的事情？”

他想说“这一个月我遇见最奇怪的事情就是你”，但最后出口的只有一句，“没有，为什么这么问？”

男孩没有回答，而是继续问道，“任何不同寻常的小事，不符合常识的事情，都没有吗？”

Dean有种不安的感觉，但随即被烦躁盖过了不安，“你是不是电视剧看多了？你是来修车的，我是给你修车的，其他事情都和你没有关系。”

男孩拉开车的手套箱翻找了一会儿，Dean有一刹那害怕这神经病会掏出一把枪来。他拿出一张白纸和一支笔，写下了一串数字，“我过一会儿还有约会，车修好了之后给我打电话。有其他事情也可以给我打电话。”他把纸塞到Dean的手里拉开车门扬长而去。脚步声音渐行渐远。

打开的车门灌进来一股凉风，他打了个哆嗦，低头看见手里的纸条的电话号码下面写着名字Stiles，这又是什么奇怪的名字？想了想自己男朋友，他觉得自己也没资格说别人。

他感觉男孩最后一句话别有深意，倘若换一个人说这句话，他会以为那个人对自己有兴趣，但从这个人嘴里说出来，他是绝对不会往那方面想的。

×

Dean的头靠在自己男朋友的膝盖上，屁股底下的地板有点硌得慌，可是他不想动，这一晚上的几瓶啤酒和Cass放在他头发里的手让他有几分发晕。

“你看他们俩真可爱，Dean就像一只小狗一样坐在Clarence的脚底下。”Meg的声音在沙发另一端响起。

其他几个人也跟着笑了起来。

他想对她竖中指，可是Cass插在他头发里的手轻轻揉了几下，他就连动动指头的力气都没有了。

Charlie适时地讲了个笑话转移话题，然后Sam又接过话茬说起学校里一个教授的故事。

他心不在焉地把眼神落在电视屏幕上，听着自己弟弟滔滔不绝地讲教授讲课到一半被学生提醒裤子拉链没拉，他想要跟着笑，正好看到电视上一个男人和一个半大的男孩坐在车里说着什么，看清了那辆车以后他的酒意清醒了几分。

黑色的卡迈罗。

今天晚上临关门的时候突然连着来了三个顾客，忙得他都忘了这件事。

“今天修理站来了一个奇怪的男孩。”

屋子里突然安静下来。他这才意识到自己把这句话说出来了。

Meg率先打破了沉默，“怎么个奇怪法？是一上来就对你动手动脚那种奇怪，还是对你丝毫不感兴趣的那种奇怪？”

他没理她，清清嗓子继续说道，“我差点都给忘了，今天下午来了一个男孩，说的话都神神叨叨的。还有他的眼神有点渗人，不像只是来修车的那么简单。”

他感觉到Cass的身体僵硬了一下，“他说什么了？”

Dean知道Cass是担心他，就摆出一副轻松的表情，“没什么，可能是阴谋论小说看多了，问我有没有遇见奇怪的事情。我这大半个月遇见最奇怪的事情就是他了。”

Cass明显松了一口气，Sam皱皱眉说道，“如果你觉得他让你不舒服的话就让他去其他地方修车好了，反正你是老板，他也不能投诉你。”

“Bobby才是老板，他要是听见你这句话要骂人的。”

“Balls! ”Charlie学着Bobby的声音喊了一句，几个人混合着酒精的笑声冲淡了空气中的不安。

笑声歇了之后，Cass低声说道，“Dean，你真的可以考虑一下Sam的建议。”

“没事，我给他把车修好了，他给我钱，以后都不用在和他打交道了。我和钱又没仇。”Dean把目光转回了电视屏幕上。

他能感觉到身后的Cass没有被完全说服，就岔开话题问他最近翻译的文件。果不其然，一提到这件事，Cass马上把刚刚的话题抛到了脑后。

他没有告诉他们最奇怪的细节，他从头到尾都没有告诉过那个男孩他的名字。

×

一阵急促的铃声把他从梦里拽出来，他猛地睁开双眼看着雪白的天花板，耳中是自己急促的心跳声和呼吸声。

只是一场梦啊。

床的另一边空空如也，Cass应该是出门晨跑还没回来。

他闭上眼睛，仿佛梦中怪物尖利的獠牙还贴在他的脸前。

即使对于秋天来说，今天的天气也有些过于寒冷了，他从被窝里出来的时候打了个哆嗦。

厨房里Cass已经做好了早餐，Dean走进去的时候他翻着报纸头也没抬地说道，“今天就放过你一次，明天该轮到你做早饭了。”

他往嘴里塞了一块培根，一路嚼着走到了Cass身后，胡乱地在自己男朋友脸上亲了一口，然后被半开玩笑地推开。

“别拿我的脸擦你嘴上的油。还有，不要用手吃东西。”

“知道了，爸爸。”他故意拉长声音说道。

Cass终于放下报纸，冲着他扬了扬眉毛，“哦，我还不知道你有这个爱好，我得在小本子上记下来。”

Dean感觉嘴里的咖啡顺着气管下去了，“Cass，你别这么……”顺了顺气他接着说道，“千万别告诉Sammy。别告诉任何人。”

Castiel露出一个了然的微笑，“我原本只是说着玩的，没想到啊。也许今天晚上我们能实验一下，但是现在你要迟到了。”

Dean瞪了他一眼，把剩下的早餐塞进了嘴里，又用咖啡把东西顺了下去。“你就是故意的。”

×

今天早晨的Garth依旧精力充沛，Dean有些嫉妒，昨天晚上的噩梦让他精神不济。

他把昨天没修完的马自达收了收尾，开始检查那辆卡迈罗。车前盖打开以后一些正常，刹车也没问题。但是他再试着把车开出车库转了一圈，还是有声音。真是怪人，连开的车都是奇怪的。

他暂时放弃这辆有疑难杂症的车，打算回办公室吃过午饭再继续，出了车库突然想起来早晨匆忙出门忘记带午饭了。他想着在门口的餐厅随便吃点什么，正好在前台遇见了正在和Garth聊天的Cass。

Cass看见他，扬了扬手里的午餐盒，“某个人把他的饭忘在流理台上了。”

×

“我昨天晚上做噩梦了。”

Cass坐在他的对面，安静地等着他的下文。

Dean用叉子搅着餐盒里的面条，他抬起另一只手揉揉眼睛，“我梦见了，好像是世界末日，有一种怪物，长着密集尖利的长牙，嘴特别大，可是有的时候看起来又和普通人没有区别。好多人都被这种怪物吃了，怪物又变成这些人的样子。然后你和我还有Sam和Charlie一起想办法消灭这种怪物。”

“我们成功了吗？”Cass眉宇间的忧虑让他有些后悔提起这件事。

他摇摇头，看到Cass紧皱的眉头又补充道，“不是，我没有梦到结果就醒了。”

晌午的阳光透过玻璃照在他身上，他却打了个寒颤。

Cass沉默了一会儿，握住了他放在桌子上的手，“Dean，你是不是最近工作太累了，要不然和Bobby请几天假。”

Dean笑了笑，“一个噩梦而已，车库里还有好几辆车等着我去修呢，我可不放心Garth一个人在这里。”

Cass像是想再说些什么，最终还是由他去了。

“对了，你记得昨天晚上我说的那个小孩吗？今天我检查了一下他的车，你猜怎么着？什么问题也查不出来。”他换上了轻松的语气。

“可能他根本就不是来修车的。”

“不，他的车制动的时候有一种非常奇怪的声音，但是我就是检查不出来。”

他把Cass领到车库，倒是没指望Cass能发现什么。但是Cass一本正经地蹲下看了看车的地盘，又拉开车门四处检查。

他想说修车不是看车厢里面的，但是还没等他说出来这句话，Cass已经绕到了车尾打开了后备箱。

“Cass，非常感谢你的外部人士意见，但是……”

“Dean，我觉得你应该过来看看这个。”

Cass的话里有几分笑意，他走过去往后备箱里瞥了一眼，也给气乐了。

后备箱里空空如也，赫然只有一个黑色的球状物。

“我真他妈不敢相信，居然是保龄球！”Dean和摇摇头，拿起来那个倒霉玩意儿掂了掂，“这他妈是在逗我吗？”

Cass露出一个得意的微笑，“事实证明有的时候外部人士的意见还是很重要的。”

×

Stiles的电话没有人接，不是忙音，也不是关机，而是铃声一直响却没有人接。

他暂时把这件事放到了一边，想着过会儿再打过去试试。

×

四周的空气灼热，房屋的木料噼啪作响，他觉得怀里沉甸甸的，他要出去，他不能死在这里，他还抱着他的弟弟。

Dean感觉脚下一空，睁开了眼睛。心里是挥之不去的恐惧，这个噩梦太真实了，真实到醒来之后还能感觉到那种绝望。

身边的Cass还睡着，他往Cass身边挤了挤，皮肤接触的温暖让他有些许安心。

闭上眼睛之后他等了好久才勉强再次睡着。

×

Stiles的手机依然没有人接。

如果没有那辆停在车库里的科迈罗，他都要怀疑这个人是不是他幻想出来的了。

这个周五他们依旧是在Dean家里吃饭喝酒看电视。

“我们为什么要看这种电视剧？这很明显是给小孩们看的。说正格的，如果狼人都穿皮衣，那我们的工作量要小不少呢。”Dean玩着手里的啤酒瓶，漫不经心地说道。

Sam迷茫地看向他，“狼人穿什么和修车有什么关系？”

Dean觉得自己的说法很有道理，虽然一时又想不出论据。

Charlie浸着啤酒的笑声响了起来，“也没有你说的那么难看，起码我能为这哥们儿直半分钟，一分钟，不能再多了。”

“你是说你能为了他的腹肌直一分钟吧？”Meg如往常一般，一针见血。

Dean有些后悔晚上喝的有点多了，加上房间里几个人的吵闹让他的额头隐隐作痛，好在这之后就消停下来了，只有Sam和Jess时不时地低声说几句Dean不是很想知道内容的话。

他虽然想不通他们几个三十多岁的人为什么要凑在一起看这种小孩子的电视剧，不过也难怪他最近总是在做噩梦，他看着电视上的男人被一支箭射了个对穿，可能小孩子也不适合看……

客厅里的安静让Cass的声音稍显突兀，“我认为这个情节太潦草了，怎么可能看看别人的手指头就能知道自己是在做梦呢？”

Dean不由得笑了起来，Cass总是这么较真，因为疑惑而皱起的眉头让他想要亲上去，这呆子还真的抬起了自己的右手看了看……

Dean顺着他的视线看过去，突然心脏一颤，酒劲顿时醒了七八分。

“Cass？”

“编剧到底是怎么想的，如果真的这么简单……”

“Cass！”

他攥住了Cass快要放下的手。

“Cass你的手怎么了？”

房间里其他人不知什么时候安静了下来，都看向他们的方向。

“Dean，我的手怎么了？”

一，二，三，四，五。

六。

Dean迷茫地看了看其他人，视线又落回自己男朋友的手上。

“你们都看不见吗，他的手指？”

Jess勉强笑了一声，“Dean，别开这种玩笑，你吓着我们了。”

他低头去看自己的手，五根手指，再抬头，Cass的手也回复了正常。他重重地躺回沙发背上，松了一口气，“你们这么容易被吓到又不是我的错。”

两个抱枕倏地砸到了他身上，随即是几个人愤怒的咒骂，“Dean你个混蛋。”

只有Cass将信将疑地看着他。

×

“你刚才不是真的在开玩笑对不对？”Dean正闭着眼数派，突然被身边本来应该熟睡的Cass吓了一惊。

“什么？”

Cass侧过身撑起头看着他的眼睛，“刚才你真的看到了是不是？”说完抬起了左手放在脸前仔细端详。

Dean笑了笑，也侧过身和他面对面，看着自己男朋友眼中反射的月光，“我那是吓他们玩呢。”

“不对，我能感觉到你当时的恐惧，我们认识这么多年了，Dean，你骗得了别人但是骗不过我。为什么要撒谎？”

Dean垂下视线，只能看见Cass每天晚上睡觉都坚持穿着的那件齐柏林飞船T恤上面一个白色的线头，原本是Dean最喜欢的一件，不知道什么时候开始就成了Cass的睡衣。

“我当时就是喝多了眼花，没必要把你们都吓着。”

“Dean，”Cass的手扶着他的脸侧，皮肤接触的温度差一点就要击溃他的全部心理防线，“Dean，看着我，我们都很关心你，我很关心你。你一天不休息地在修理站工作，十天里面二十天都在加班，出了什么事情都不和我们说。你不能这么对我们，你也不能这么对你自己。”

“很高兴知道你们在乎我……”

Cass叹了口气，忧虑仿佛用马克笔写在脸上，“我们不仅仅是在乎你，我知道自从John死了之后……”

“你说什么呢？”

Cass完全没有意识到哪里出了错，“什么？”

Dean有点生气，“咱俩吵架能不能别诅咒我爸？我爸活的好好的呢。”

Cass突然安静下来，像是一时不知道从何说起，“第一，我没有和你吵架；第二，Dean，你爸爸已经死了好几年了。”

他的脑海里突然闪过黑色的雨伞，连绵细雨，那条死活也系不好的黑色领带。

“哦，我没想起来。”这句话一出口他就知道有多可笑，一个人怎么可能把这种事忘了呢？

Cass皱紧了眉头，怀疑地看着他，但是最后什么也没说。

×

酒吧的空气里飘着不知名的爵士乐。

他在等Cass。

约定的时间早就过去了不知多久，他也记不清拒绝了多少了要给他买酒的人。

Cass从来不会迟到还不接电话，他有点着急了，不是因为被放鸽子，他担心Cass路上出了什么意外。

酒吧的门被人用力推开，他习惯性抬头看了一天，两个年轻女孩嬉笑着走了进来。

就在他要移开视线的一瞬间，即将关上的两扇门的门缝里站着是他的Cass。

Cass的脸上满是血迹，越过酒吧里的人群直直看向他的方向。

Dean猛地坐了起来，清晨的阳光顺着窗帘的缝隙溜进来打在被子上。

“Dean，怎么了？”身边的人似醒非醒地问道。

“只是一个梦。”

×

Dean翻来覆去看着那张纸条。

Stiles。Stiles什么呢？

他以为这一次还要听上很久的电话铃声，没想到刚刚第三下，电话另一边就传来了人声。

“Dean Winchester。”

“你怎么知道是我的？”

电话那边的人装作回忆了一下，“嗯，因为我这个电话号码只有你一个人知道？”

“我可以给你列一张单子，什么人才会弄一个手机然后把号码只告诉一个人。这张单子上面“连环杀手”几个字无限重复。”

“还会讽刺，看来你精神头不错。”

“你到底是谁？你想要什么？”

“现在的问题不是我想要什么，而是你想要什么。”

Dean忍住摔手机的冲动，“我不想和你在这里玩文字游戏，你到底对我做了什么？”

电话另一边的男孩突兀地说了一句，“你弟弟让我来的。”

Sam？

“这是什么恶作剧吗？如果这是什么……”

“我可以向你保证，你现在的麻烦比一个小小的恶作剧要严重得多，而我是来帮你的。这样，我马上到你这里来，你在修理站对吧？”

“我，对，对，我在修理站。”Dean的理智告诉他自己不应该相信这个最为可疑的人，但是他现在真的不知道该怎么办了。

×

“所以你的意思是，我现在是在做梦？”

Stiles翻了个白眼，“对。我说了那么二十多分钟，你这一句话基本就给高度概括了。”

Dean没有理会他言语间的讽刺，继续说道，“我还是觉得我应该给精神病院打电话问问最近有没有病人跑出来了。”

“进去过一次，后续过程不太愉快，还是免了。”

“你还真是会安慰人。”

Stiles向下扯了扯嘴角，“我也没打算安慰你。”

Dean整理了一下思绪，“所以你说的这个东西，梦虱，让我幻想出来了这一堆东西，Cass，Sam，这间修理站，还有你？”

Stiles的表情像是在考虑拿幻灯片或者地图给他演示一下还是终于放弃了，“我不是，我没有。”

他重重地倚在椅子的靠背上，桌面下的腿不安的抖动着，“这么说吧。梦虱先袭击了你，这个梦境是它根据你的愿望创造出来的。然后你弟弟找到了我，我们捉到了另一只梦虱——过程非常艰难——把它糊到了我的脸上——过程非常恶心——然后我就在这里了。”

“所以你是真人。”

“我是真人。”

“还有其他人吗？我的意思是……”

Stiles的眼神中有一丝抱歉，“只有我们两个。”

Dean双手揉了揉脸，“Cass也是我幻想出来的？”

“严格来讲，这些人都是你认识的，但又不是你认识的那些人。就像做梦一样，你梦中的情节是你白天看到过得小说电影或者经历过的事，只不过被你的大脑扭曲了。但是梦虱更为邪恶，它根据受害者内心最深处的渴望准确创造出梦境，然后模糊你对真实世界的记忆，好让你无法从梦中醒来。”

“日有所思，夜有所梦？”

“基本就是这样。”

Dean觉得这个理论有很大破绽，“那你为什么记得‘现实’里的一切？”

“我是巫师。”

Dean翻了个白眼，“你这个理由还真是万能啊。”

Stiles像是没听出来他语气里的讽刺，“谢谢夸奖。”

“那它的目的是——”

“吃了你。”Dean此时的表情大概太过惊悚，他赶忙补充道，“没有你想的那么血腥，梦虱通过口器侵入受害者大脑，从里面吸取物质，有点类似于蚊子。仔细想想其实非常类似蚊子，麻醉受害者，让你根本意识不到自己被吸血，额，吸大脑，差不多这个意思吧。”

Dean觉得整个人有点发冷，“还不如直接来个痛快呢。”

两个人谁都没有再说什么，他知道Stiles在等着他开口，连他也在等着自己开口。但是他不知道该说什么。

“假设你说的是真的……”

Stiles举起了双手，“我可以用我男朋友的胡子起誓我说的是真的。”

Dean现在非常想要实验一下扳手是不是真的能把人砸晕，“闭嘴，假设——假设你说的是真的，”他有点不敢说接下来这句话了，“我的现实生活得过成什么样子，才会有这样平淡的梦境？一般人向往的生活不都是发财出名之类的？”

他很讨厌Stiles脸上的同情，想要用手边擦机油的抹布把这个表情擦掉。

“不是这样的，你说的那种，在大多数人来说都是幻想，梦虱能检测到你内心最坚定的愿望。对有的人来说是去世的父母还活着，分手的恋人重归于好，或者像你这样，”Stiles的避开了他的眼神，“平静的生活，朋友都在身边，和你爱的人在一起。”

Dean想象了一下没有这一切的生活，然后发现自己根本做不到，“给我讲讲我的人生。”

Stiles抱歉地笑笑，“抱歉我做不到，在这之前我根本不认识你。也不对，严格来讲，我只知道那些大家都知道的事情。”

“那就给我讲讲那些大家都知道的事情。”

“你和Sam是猎人，不是猎鹿的那种，食人怪，吸血鬼，恶魔，有的时候像我这种巫师也在你们的黑名单上。”

现在已经没什么能让他惊讶的了，“你真的是巫师？给我变个兔子出来看看。”

Stiles看起来像是要把他变成兔子，“不行，在这里不行。你不知道你有多讨厌巫师，我在你的梦境里面连只蚂蚁都变不出来。你还记得我失踪的那几天吗？你的梦境把我排斥出去了，你知道我花了多大力气才回来？ ”

眼看着（疑似的）巫师的话匣子就要打不住了，Dean赶紧打断他，“继续继续，然后呢？”

Stiles做了个无力的手势，“总之你们是猎人，想也知道这种日子很危险，随时可能没命那种危险。谣言说你们死过几次，有人说你们死过好几十次但是我不信，但是最后都复活了。所以你能有这种无聊的梦完全合理。”

Dean舔舔有些干的嘴唇，“那Cass呢？我和Cass没有……？”

Stiles微笑了起来，他为什么要微笑？

“既然你的梦里你们两个是恋人，那你肯定是对他有感情的，但是抱歉，你们两个在现实中没有在一起。不过，不过根据我听到的消息，那个天使为了你放弃了天堂——其实我觉得这个说法有些夸张——他应该也是对你有点意思的。我倾向于你们俩只是怂得不敢承认。”Stiles顿了顿，“也许你醒来之后可以鼓起勇气和他说说这件事，然后我以后就可以到处和人吹嘘我不仅救了Dean Wincheter，还帮他和他的天使终于成功搞到了一起。怎么样？”

怎么样？他想说“你为什么这么高兴”或者“我能看出你脸上的笑是假的别费力气了”，他从头到尾都觉得这个人有什么事情瞒着自己，这件事疑点太多了。

疑点太多了，这件事整个看起来就像一个巨大的骗局。 

屋子里安静的一根针掉在地上都听到清清楚楚。但是不应该这么安静……

他把视线从Stiles脸上移开，落在他的手腕上。他本能的用另一只手握住了腕上的手表。“怎么了，Dean？”

“你戴着那块表做什么？”他觉得自己现在草木皆兵，但还是问了出来。

他习惯性低头看了一眼那块表，然后看向他的眼睛，“看时间。”

他又盯着它看了半天，“但是它根本不走了。你带着块坏手表做什么？”

“看时间。它没有坏，它可能是这个你的世界上唯一正常工作的表了。你快没有时间了，Dean。”

×

Dean一直到晚上回家都在想着Stiles说的那些话，理智告诉他这个故事太疯狂了，但是除此之外再也没有办法解释他最近每晚不断的噩梦，还有那天晚上Cass的手。

“Dean，你还好吗？”Castiel小心翼翼地看着他，“你最近都有点心不在焉的。”

“嗯？没什么，可能是晚上睡得不太好，噩梦什么的。”他低头数着自己盘子里的面条上的胡椒点。

Cass凑近了看着他的脸，“你的脸色这么难看，你的眼睛……你要不要明天请假在家里睡一天觉？”

他没来由地一阵烦躁，把叉子摔在盘子上，“我都说了我没事！”

Cass脸上受伤的表情让他清醒了，“对不起，我，我可能真的应该请假歇一歇了。”

刷完碗之后，Dean站在洗手间的镜子前，看着镜子里那张苍白的脸和充满血丝的眼睛，然后抬起手握了一下，无力感让他叹了口气。

洗手间门被推开，他赶忙转过身面对着走进来的Cass，“嘿，Cass。”

Cass走近，一直到两个人身体紧紧贴在一起，“Dean，你到底怎么了？”

“真的对不起，Cass，刚才我不应该对你喊的。”

Cass泄了气，把头靠在他的肩膀上，声音被衣服遮盖住一半，“我只想知道你是不是一切都还好，你是不是查出什么病来没有告诉我？”

Dean一愣，随即问道，“你以为我查出来艾滋病了？”

Cass顺手打了一下他的屁股，“你知道我什么意思。”

他笑了起来，两只手把Cass的头扳到自己脸前，“什么事情都没有，Cass，别担心了。”

“我恨你。”

“我也爱你，Cass。”

×

他听着Cass的呼吸声渐渐放缓，又等了大概十几分钟，悄悄掀开被子走到了厨房。

那个电话号码都快被他背下来了。

“Dean？发生什么了？”

听到这个还带着精神病嫌疑的男孩的声音，他竟然有一丝安慰，他自己大概离精神病也不远了，“为什么我现在一副电影里面让寄生虫感染了的样子？”

电话另一个沉默了半分钟，然后Stiles才说道，“它在消耗你的生命。”

“对，我知道你说过的，它拿吸管吸我的脑浆……”

“不是脑浆，那也太恶心了，它在吸取你的生命。”

Dean没想到自己现在还有心情笑出来，“对，现在咱俩一人脸上扣着一个大虫子，你倒觉得脑浆恶心。”

Stiles发出了夸张的干呕声，“你能不能不要提醒我？”

Dean突然没来由地说了一句，“如果我不醒呢？我的意思是，既然这里有我想要的一切，那我为什么要回到现实里面去？”

男孩声音提高了些许，“它在消耗你的生命，你会死的，这句话里面哪个字你听不懂？时间不多了，你要尽快做出决定。”

决定，说得好像给了他几个选项一样。他明白他说的这些道理，但是他做不到完全相信这个男孩说的话，因为这孩子浑身上下散发着可疑的气息，更不要说他的说的事情根本更像是天方夜谭。

就算Stiles说的都是真的，他不知道自己那个所谓“现实世界”是怎么样操蛋，眼下寡淡无味的生活突然显得诱惑力十足。

他讽刺地笑了笑，失去了才知道珍惜，还真是俗套。

“Dean？”

他这才想起来电话另一边还有个人。

“嗯，我刚才走神了。”

“……你还是不相信我对不对？”

“你说点儿我不知道的。”

×

Dean坐在Charlie和Cass中间，酒吧的卡座被三个成年人挤得略显狭小，他觉得手心有些冒汗，因为即将到来的测验。

他仿佛回到了初中时候，因为“测验”而紧张。但是今天晚上的这个测验……

Sam和Jess端着几杯酒走回了他们的座位，把杯子一一放在几个人面前。

“Dean，今天感觉怎么样？”Sam刚坐下就开口问道。

Dean端起来自己那杯不知道是什么的玩意儿喝了一口，然后差点就原路吐了回去，“你给我拿来的这是什么？”

Sam和他的邪恶女友笑成了一团，Cass面不改色地从他手里接过酒杯喝了一口，然后又面不改色地放回他面前，“苹果马提尼。”

Dean满脸鄙夷地看着杯里的东西，“Sam，你是认真的吗？这也太gay了。”

Cass的表情终于出现了裂缝，转过脸来看着他，“太gay了？我怎么记得昨天晚上我的某个部位可是在你的屁//股里的，这也算挺gay了吧，那会儿怎么没听见你抱怨呢？”

桌子对面两个人的狂笑瞬间变成了惊恐，“我们不想知道这么详细！”

Dean这会儿已经顾不上男朋友了，对自己弟弟眨了一下眼，无声地骂了句活该，嘴上却说着，“Cass你说的那是第二轮，因为我明确记得第一轮是我在你……”

五个人笑过一阵之后，Dean几乎已经忘了刚才的紧张了，这才装作若无其事地说了一句，“我们玩一个游戏怎么样？”

Charlie听到这个词马上精神了起来，“什么游戏？”

Dean拿出最轻松的语气来，对他这辈子最信任的这几个人说道，“我用这个勺子敲一下杯，你们就每个人说一个数字。”

Jess迷茫的问道，“多少？”

“随意，想说什么都可以。”

Cass的表情有些奇怪，“这算什么游戏？”

Dean拿起来勺子准备好，“你就当哄哄我了。”

当。

金属敲击玻璃发出清脆的声音让Dean自己心里都是一颤。

“17。”

几个人都愣了一下，互相看看，最后疑问的眼神看向Dean。

“继续。”Dean使劲捏住了叉子，冰凉的金属让他不由自主打了个哆嗦。

当。

“36。”

当。

“127。”

伴随着几个人难以置信的表情，报出数字的声音越来越大，周围的几群人也注意到了，有的也开始和他们一起报出完全一致的数字。

当。

“652。”

当。

“81。”

当。

“1037。”

当——

Cass握住了他拿着叉子的手，“Dean！这到底是怎么回事？”

叉子当啷一声落在玻璃桌面上。

他也想知道这是怎么回事。

“和别人新学的一个戏法。”

他知道这个说法没有人会信，但是他已经没有力气编出一个像模像样的解释了，如果在这种情况下真的还有完美解释的话。

×

“你已经做过那个实验了？”

“到底是怎么回事？”Dean坐在酒吧洗手间的马桶盖上，他花了好大力气才组织了Cass跟着他过来。

“你知道这是怎么回事，你在做梦。不然那些噩梦和违反常理的现象还有什么别的解释吗？”

Dean在脑海里搜索了一下，“也有可能是你控制了我的大脑。”

“所以你宁可相信是我控制了你的大脑也不相信是梦虱控制了你的大脑？”

他不得不承认这句话有些道理。

“那刚刚在外面那个什么报数字的东西，为什么会那样？”

Stiles的声音警觉了起来，“在外面？你现在在哪里？”

Dean看了看头顶上的白色天花板，“酒吧的男厕所？”

“你居然，”男孩声音不可思议到了极点，“你居然在酒吧男厕所给我打电话，这简直是昨日重现，说实话我宁可你和他们一样在酒吧厕所给我打电话问我应不应该和刚刚认识的男孩或许女孩回家，或者遇见变态了叫我来救你……”

Dean把头埋进了手里，“说重点。”

“这是你的梦，所有人都是你创造出来的，就像和自己下棋一样，你怎么骗得过自己的大脑？你现在终于相信我了吧？”

“百分之四十八点三。”

“什么？”

“我相信你百分之四十八点三。”

万幸隔着电话不能打人。

“你应该庆幸我隔着电话打不到你。那这百分之四十多也足够让你试一试了吧。”

“那得看你要我试什么了。如果是点蜡烛念咒……”

“不是烧草药画符咒那一套，那个需要百分之七十以上的信任度。你只要用意念，给出完全的意愿从这个梦境里出去。明天我就去找你，我们一起醒。”

Dean觉得最后这句话说的有点闹心，但是决定放过这个瑕疵，“如果真的只需要意念的话，我现在就可以啊？”

“这是你的梦，如果你先出去了留我在这里面，你猜我会有什么好结果？”

×

Dean站在一篇森林的边缘，今天的阳光正好，天空蓝的像Cass的双眼，只有一个不知谁家孩子放的风筝，他看着那个风筝飘飘摇摇，不大会儿就出了神。

肩膀上打上来一只手吓了他一跳，回过头发现是Cass。

“Cass，你吓死我了。”

Cass穿着一件他从未见过的熟悉的风衣，眉宇间是他总未见过的疲倦和陌生。

“Dean，你得醒了。”

这张脸和他男朋友别无二致，却明显能感觉到是两个不同的人，这个Cass的所有神情和每一处细节都是错的——或者是对的？

“时间不多了，Dean，快点醒醒。”

他伴着最后这一句话睁开了双眼。

×

这一整天他都揣着期待和恐惧，如果说在这之前他对Stiles的说法将信将疑，那现在就是信了大半。昨天晚上的梦。

他对所有人都说自己每天晚上都在做噩梦，其实并不完全是真的。那些梦不完全是噩梦。Stiles说那些梦有些是被剥离了的记忆，有些只是就真的只是梦而已。梦里有各种他从来不相信存在的怪物，但拼凑在一起像是一个完整的人生。倒在他怀里的Sam，地狱的烈焰舔舐着他的皮肤，黑色的翅膀。还有那件愚蠢的风衣和风衣里面愚蠢的天使。

那个想要把风衣扒下来的愚蠢的他。

他心里有一部分是想要留在这里的，再也不去管那一团乱麻。

但是你会死的。Stiles的声音在他脑海里响起来。

他讨厌Stiles。他知道自己这么做很不公平，他愿意相信，如果不是这个小孩的出现，他还会继续过着那种无聊的日子，即使一步步走向死亡。

谁又能逃过死亡呢？

×

Stiles在他快下班的时候才出现，“我知道你不想看见我，就让你再多享受一天这种乏味的日子。”他是这么说的。但是Dean怀疑他是不是也想多体会一下平静的梦。

Dean的状态是不太适合开车了，两个人把保龄球拿出来扔到了车库的角落里，然后开着那辆卡迈罗回到了他和Cass的房子。

Stiles熟门熟路地把车停进了他们对门邻居的车库。

“你就住在我们对面？”

Stiles像看白痴一样看着他，“我得近距离保护客户的安全。”

Dean用力关上了车门，“怪不得你没把车取走，这车要是停在我家对面，我第一天就发现你了。方圆几十里开这种车的人可能也就你一个了。”

“这又不是我的错，我也在方圆几十里找了好几遍，没有看得过眼的吉普。”

早晨临出门的时候Cass说今天约了几个大学同学聚会，所以这会儿家里没有人。他从来没有这么庆幸过男朋友不在自己身边。

这会儿他实在不想面对Cass。

两个人在客厅面对面坐下，Stiles把外套挂在了门口，这会儿撸起了卫衣的袖子，然后把两只手手心向上放在了桌子上，示意他把手放上来。

他怀疑地看着她，面对Stiles面无表情的脸，只能也在他对面坐下。

Stiles闭上了双眼，他没忍住问了一句，“非得这样吗？握手闭眼这一套也太俗套了，简直就是巫师教科书里面拿出来的。”

男孩又睁开眼，“不是必须的，我就是觉得这样方便我们两个人集中注意力，你有意见吗？”

Dean张张嘴，最后还是屈服了，他安慰自己这是不想和小孩争论。

“这是一个梦，我要醒来。”Stiles的声音重复着这句话，Dean也跟着他一遍又一遍地说着。

到了第七八遍的时候Stiles终于忍不住了，“你可以不用跟着我念，在脑子里想就可以了，我这不是什么咒语只是……”

“为了集中注意力，我知道。”

但他是跟着反复念诵，不知道从第三十几遍开始，他睁开了眼睛，视线里一片漆黑，仿佛被什么东西遮住了眼睛，右侧太阳穴不断阵痛。

“Dean？！”他这才发现自己松开了手，已经站了起来扶着桌子边缘剧烈喘息着。

“我醒了吗？”他看着熟悉的桌布，知道了这个问题的答案。

Stiles犹豫了一会儿，扶着他坐回了椅子上，“不要着急，我们再试一次。我刚刚都听到Sam的声音了，但是你没有成功，我就又被你拽了回来。”

Dean在喘息间捕捉到了他话里的重点，“被我拽回来了？”

“你不会以为我真的毫无缘由地要摸你的手吧？我要是再自己出去了就又得让他们去找一只梦虱，我的朋友们可能要杀了我，然后我爸和我男朋友负责处理尸体，他们俩可是专业的，好吧Derek算个业余的，但是……”

他瞪了小孩一样，等他闭嘴之后终于认命地问道，“那再试一次？”

Stiles突然沉默了下来，Dean来不及去思考这片刻的宁静有多珍贵了，追问道，“出什么问题了？”

年轻男孩伸手抓了抓原本就被他揉得鸟窝一样的头发，“我可能知道出什么问题了……”

“Dean，这是谁？”

两个人的头齐刷刷扭向了客厅的门口。

Stiles最先反应过来，“Castiel，事情不是你想的那样。”

Dean的头疼的更厉害了，“Stiles你闭嘴。Cass，你听我解释。”

“哥们，你知道吗，你这句话更狗血。”

Dean伸手捂住了他还想说什么的嘴。

“Cass，你这么提前回来了？”

Cass走到沙发上坐了下来，“今天早晨我说晚上不回来吃饭的时候，你一点反应都没有。傻子都能看出来事情不对劲。”

Dean在Cass的眼神下打了个哆嗦，但还是强行挣扎了一下，“难道你希望我把你关在家里？”

Cass瞪着他，“我和你说晚上去酒吧的几个人里面有Balthazar时你都没有反应。还有我高度建议你把那孩子放开。”

他条件反射地抽回了手，Stiles没等喘匀了气，就对Cass露出了一个大大的微笑，“谢了哥们。不过我不是孩子，我已经二十五岁了。”

Cass转过脸正视着他，“哦，那你希望他把手放回你嘴上吗？”那神色让辐射范围外的Dean都打了个哆嗦。

“不用了，多谢关心。”Stiles小声对Dean说了一句，“他现实里也是这样的吗，比我男朋友还吓人。”

×

“事情基本就是这样，我和他什么事情都没有发生。”

Dean趁着Stiles被Cass的翻译稿分散了注意力，把这半个多月的事情都讲了一遍。

不是他说，这孩子的注意力也太好分散了。

“你和他……”Cass揉了揉脸，疲惫地看着他，“我就没怀疑过你们两个有什么，Dean。但是你不觉得你瞒着我的这个事情比出轨重要多了吗？”

“可能，也许，有那么一点点？”

Cass叹了口气，扶着膝盖站了起来，“我和你有话说，我们到卧室里去。”

Stiles不知道什么时候已经从电脑里抬起了头，“你们俩不是要，你知道，就是……去吧去吧，万幸我没有狼人那么好的耳朵。”他顿了顿又说道，“和鼻子。”

这会儿有Cass在身边，Dean的情绪安定了许多，他指着半大男孩说，“别把Cass电脑弄坏了，在这待着哪儿也别去，我几分钟之后就回来。”

“你确定几分钟够用吗，对自己有点信心好不好？”

Dean看着Cass脸上的表情，终于不是只有他一个人想打这孩子一顿了。

突然Stiles像是终于想起了什么，跑过来把他拉到了一边。

“我刚才说我知道出什么问题了，我猜刚才我们没成功是因为你不是真的想离开。”Dean能感觉到Stiles一边说一边激动地发抖，“一定是这样，没错。你虽然以为自己想醒来，但是你有什么放不下的东西在这里。就像我说的，你骗不了自己的大脑。原本我不知道到底是什么拦着你，但现在我明白了，是Castiel。你没有和他告别。”

Dean跟着他的思路，突然想笑，是不是有点太残忍了？

“所以你的意思是我得和他说‘对不起但是我觉得这一切都是一场梦我得醒了’？你要我当着我男朋友的的面跟他说我要抛弃他？”

Stiles脸上的表情一变再变，最后只说，“差不多，也许你能整理一下措辞，不那么残忍？”

Dean真的笑了出来，“我要离开他了，还有什么比这更残忍吗？”

Cass从卧室门口叫了他一声，“Dean！”

“马上！”

他回过头，深呼吸，也不知道是对Stiles还是对自己说道，“就这样吧。”

×

“你真的相信他说的那些话？”Cass明知道隔着门外面的人听不到他说了什么，但还是放低了声音。

“不仅仅是他说的话，Cass，我觉得我的记忆开始恢复了。我已经分不清梦里梦外哪个才是真的了。而且他只是试着叫醒我，就算试一试没有任何损失。”他这么说着，却不敢对上Cass的视线。

“你不相信我们拥有的一切是真的，你对我产生了怀疑，你觉得你没有任何损失吗？”

Dean也突然冒上来一股火气，“你真的相信这一切的是真的吗？那你记得我们是怎么在一起的？去年你过生日的时候我们做了什么？昨天晚上我们看的电影讲的什么？”

他看着Cass空白的表情，有一瞬间报复的快感，但随即被后悔淹没，“Cass，对不起，我……”

Cass的眼神终于聚焦到了他的脸上，“但是我感觉这一切都是真的。我觉得我是真的，我们也是真的。”

他知道Cass想说什么，“对不起。”

“我爱你也是真的。”

“我知道。”

他想不起来是谁先动的手，等他反应过来的时候两个人已经紧紧地拥抱在一起，他的肋骨被压的有些疼，Cass的情况估计也好不到哪里去，但是充满对未来的的恐惧的两个人谁也没有放手。

Cass的声音有些哑，“如果你醒了我会怎么样？”

Dean问过Stiles这个问题，“你是我想象出来的，所以……”后半句话没有办法说出来，但是Cass听明白了。

“如果你不醒，你会怎么办？”

“可能会死吧。”

“可能？”

“……大概？”

Cass颤抖地呼了一口气，紧紧地握住他的肩膀，“今天晚上，今天晚上你就和他一起走。”

Dean从来没觉得“走”这个字让他如此反感，“我可以再等几天。”

“那有什么意义呢？等另一只靴子掉下来不是更痛苦？就今天晚上，”Cass用手背擦了擦脸，“但是能不能等我睡着了以后？”

“当然。你想要什么都可以。”

说完这句话两个人都愣住了，但是谁也没说话。空气里悬着那句永远不会被说出口的话。

我想要你留下。

×

晚饭是三个人一起在客厅吃的，Stiles难得安静了一个晚上。厨房里安静得让人发冷，只有餐具碰撞的声音。

饭后Dean照例去洗完，留下Cass和Stiles在客厅瞪着谁也没看进去的电视。

“谢谢。”Cass看着电视没头没脑说了一句。

Stiles没有问他谢什么，只是转头看着天使副本的侧脸，“不用客气。”

“给我讲讲Dean在另外一个世界是做什么的。”

Stiles没有纠正那不是“另外一个世界”而是“现实世界”。

×

晚上十一点多，Dean躺在Cass身后，鼻子里充斥着洗发水的香味。他知道Cass没睡着，但是两个人谁都不敢先开口说话。

“Dean，明天早晨我们去新开的那家咖啡店吃早饭好不好？Meg说他们家的松饼特别好吃。”

迟迟没有等到他的回答，Cass半转过身，“Dean？”

他似乎刚反应过来Cass是在问他，清清嗓子说道，“好啊，明天早晨。”

“就这么定了。”

两个人心知肚明这多半是一个永远无法兑现的诺言。

×

Dean等Cass睡着了，安静地把自己从Cass身上揭下来，把卧室的门推开一道缝出去了。

客厅里Stiles张着嘴四仰八叉瘫沙发上睡得正熟，Dean只能蹲下推了推他的肩膀。Stiles从沙发上弹了起来，迷茫地四下看了看才反应过来自己这是在哪里。他打了个哈欠争扎着站了起来，“对不住，就算是巫师让梦虱吸这么长时间也受不了。”

两个人坐回了桌子前，面对面地拉紧了手。Stiles刚要闭上眼睛，Dean突然说了一句，“等我醒了之后，我要告诉Cass。”

Stiles赶紧闭上了眼睛，“等你醒了之后。”

他跟着Stiles一遍一遍地念着那句不是咒语的咒语。

这是一个梦，我要醒来。

他要告诉Cass，让他给自己一个机会。

这是一个梦，我要醒来。

被黑暗包裹前的一刹那，他说了一句，“Stiles，谢谢你。”

他没有看到另一个人脸上的不安。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文从八月份开始拟大纲到现在的成品，经历了从plan A到plan B，又从plan B到plan C，最后又回归plan A的过程，三个几乎毫不相干的大纲和三篇坑之后，兜兜转转回到原点。如果再延期一个月发表，可能大家看到的就又不是现在这篇文了:）
> 
> 文中写到（并扭曲了）一些Doctor Who元素但不属于crossover。出现Teen Wolf主要角色，这个算crossover，以及稍纵即逝的Sterek。文中出现的数字测试（名字我给忘了）实际上并不是用来测试梦境而是计算机模拟世界，但我还是这么写了。
> 
> 该文时间设定在S12结束之后，S13开始之前，这一点非常重要。
> 
> 感谢画手@三只大白兔


End file.
